Lucas Abernathy
)]] Name: Lucas Abernathy Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Horror, cinema, art, script writing, amauter filmmaking, costume making, prop making, vlogging, drinking, flirting, Drama Club Appearance: '''Lucas Abernathy is a lanky boy, standing at 6 feet high and weighing in at 140 Ibs. His body is lean with long limbs, with very little notable muscle or fat. Lucas is ethnically Caucasian, and has a naturally fair complexion. He has a heart-shaped face with round-shaped amber eyes, aquiline nose, and a flat upper lip. His dirty blond hair reaches down to his neck, and is kept in a unkempt style so that it can be washed and styled on the go without too much thought or fuss. Lucas usually keeps himself clean shaven, mostly because he doesn't grow facial hair well and feels it makes him look ridiculous. Lucas dresses in rather casual, generally inexpensive clothes despite his well-off background, preferring jeans, cargopants, and t-shirts with designs on them - typically designs that are horror related or movie posters printed onto them. In terms of formal wear his clothes are generally custom made by himself, made to be stylish but comfortable and are kept in immaculate condition when not in use. On the day of the abduction Lucas wore a black t-shirt with the image of the Lament Configuration from the Hellraiser film franchise and the words "Angels to some, demons to others" on it, tan cargo pants, a black baseball cap with "Director" on it, and black Sketchers shoes. '''Biography: Lucas Abernathy was born October 25, 2000 as the youngest child born to Stafford Abernathy and Lena Abernathy. Stafford and Lena were Pennsylvania natives who moved to a modest sized house in Chattanooga's gated community Frazier's Glen on February 3, 1990, after the two received an inheritance of a million dollars from Lena's late grandfather. Prior to Lucas the two had three other children, Lucas's older sisters Mercedes, born April 15, 1989, and twin sisters Aria and Harmony, born May 8, 1990. Stafford and Lena were able to provide their children with a comfortable upper middle-class lifestyle, with Stafford working as a spokesman for the Chattanooga Whiskey Company, while Lena worked as a prosecutor for the state and eventually becoming the district attorney general for Hamilton County in 2005. By the time they had Lucas, they already had plenty of experience raising children, so raising him proved rather easy. Stafford and Lena were loving to their children but had high expectations and would push their children to succeed and to be the best they can be, believing that a firm but guiding hand would help their children get ahead in life. This lead to no short amount of stress in their children's lives but also made them succeed academically, and in the case of Lucas's sisters, allowed them to pursue the careers they wanted. As a child Lucas was rather quiet and shy, but no less intelligent than his sisters before him due to his parents pushing him to learn. From a young age it became clear that he possessed an analytical mind and was always curious about how things worked, often taking things apart in the pursuit of his curiosity. Due to this, during his time in elementary school his fellow classmates considered him to be weird. His circle of friends as a child was rather small, often befriending others that had been considered odd or those with more magnetic personalities than him, but the ones he considered his best friends were his older sisters. Lucas was absolutely adored by his older siblings and they would spend a large part of his early childhood with him, and to this day they still rather close to each other. They would often babysit him and do fun activities with him, like taking him to interesting places around town or playing games with him. Mercedes was rather no-nonsense, taking their parents' words to heart and often took after their mother when interacting with her siblings, but of the three older sisters she was easily the most protective of Lucas and would even personally take him to school before she would eventually move out to attend Yale University in September of 2007 to pursue a career as a federal agent. Even after she moved out she would call home regularly to check in on Lucas during her college years and would even come home just to celebrate his birthday. Aria and Harmony were considerably more relaxed compared to Mercedes, being more inclined to do silly things to amuse their baby brother. Aria was a rather skilled pianist and would play songs for Lucas to dance to, while Harmony would try to engage Lucas's creative side by getting him art supplies. On November 10, 2007, Lucas was left in the care of his sisters Aria and Harmony while their parents went out to Nashville to see an opera. The twins however wanted to go out to a party that was being held outside the city limits and decided that Lucas could be left alone for a few hours as they felt he was at the age where he could be relied upon to be okay on his own for an extended period of time. The two showed Lucas how to operate the DVD player and left him with the DVD case of his favorite movie at the time, Disney's Aladdin. Unfortunately, at some point before this time the DVD for 1986 film The Fly had been put into the Aladdin case by mistake. It didn't take long for Lucas to realize the movie he was watching wasn't the one he was suppose to watch but did so anyway under the impression that he was old enough to handle an adult movie. However, the film proved to much for him, as he watched it he was completely terrified and disgusted by the events unfolding within the film to the point of vomiting. And yet he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of exhilaration at the feeling of being scared and marveled at the special effects used in the movie. His parents would return home early that day to find their son watching the film, right about at its climax, covered in his own bile. The two quickly turned off the TV, cleaned Lucas up, and sent him off to bed. Later that night Stafford and Lena would angrily berate Aria and Harmony for their negligence of their brother. However, Lucas could not sleep, as he thought about the movie he saw and its frightening imagery. For the next few weeks Lucas would have recurring nightmares about the movie, most of which included either him or someone he knew turning into a Brundlefly-like monstrosity. However these dreams only drove his curiosity about the movie while also fueling a growing interest in the macabre. On December 1, 2007 he would sneak out the DVD of The Fly from his family's film collection and watch it in secret, this time to completion. Once he was finished he proceeded to watch the special features to see what he could learn from them, listening to the commentary track as well as watching the making of documentary of the film. Lucas was utterly fascinated by the movie-making process from what he could gleam from the details he could make out from the commentary track and the documentary, and desired to know more. Soon he would sneak other horror films from his family's film library, watching them all and hungrily study them to try and understand how they were made. This only help grow his interest in darker storytelling and would lead him to scour his family's library for horror stories, discovering the works of Steven King, HP Lovecraft, Edgar Allen Poe, and others in his ever growing taste in the macabre. Eventually, he would finish off the last of the horror movies his family owned and would set his sights on the other films they had, watching through old classics and modern blockbusters alike. Because of this he became something of an extreme cinephile at his young age and was very knowledgeable on the subject of film. It didn't take long for others to realize Lucas's new interests as Lucas would eagerly discuss films whenever he got the chance and developed a notably darker personality, expressing a fondness for things that other found disturbing. In school he found enjoyment in finding ways to scare his fellow classmates, especially ones he felt deserved it such as bullies. This change in his personality made the other children at school to begin viewing him as creepy, while adults became disturbed by his behavior, especially when he began drawing graphic imagery or enthusiastically talked about death and violence. Eventually, his parents became so concerned they put him into therapy in order to figure out what was wrong with him, fearing that he may become a danger to himself or others. He attended therapy for three months, and it was there that his therapist discovered that Lucas's interest in dark subject matters was sparked by his interest in horror films. Ultimately the therapist concluded that his fascination was harmless, but still recommended that Lucas's parents be more careful of what media Lucas consumed. This experience lead Lucas to realize that his appreciation for horror wasn't all that well received by others and became somewhat self-conscious of how others perceived him. As such he started to reel back expressing his interests to others so that he was more acceptable. He was more open about his interests with his sisters, and expressed to them a desire to becoming a film director one day. To Lucas's delight they were quite encouraging of this goal, with Aria even getting him the computer game The Movies and its expansion pack as a means to create his movie ideas with the game's Machinima tools. In 2008 Aria and Harmony would move out of the house to go to college - with Aria looking to pursue a career as a concert pianist and Harmony wanting to pursue a career in clinical psychology - but before they did they bought Lucas the books On Film-making: An Introduction to the Craft of the Director by Alexander Mackendrick and On Directing Film by David Mamet as gifts. During his middle school years he would focus entirely on trying to make his dream a reality. He would write scripts for hypothetical movies and draw up designs for costumes and props in his spare time. Eventually, he'd pick up the skills needed to make the costumes and props he envisioned, learning sewing, carpentry, sculpting, and how to use and modify simple mechanical devices, among others. He strove for the ideal of becoming a one man production crew and slowly improved his skills over the years. During this time his parents learned of his desire to be a film director, as he need their help in order to learn the skills he needed and to otherwise have the means to create his projects. His parents were initially wary of his goal, feeling it was too fanciful of an occupation. While their daughter Aria also pursued a career in the arts, they believed that as a musician Aria had a high chance of getting the career she wanted, where as with Lucas they felt he was merely dabbling in hobbies, believing that too much was left up to chance and that Lucas may never truly break into the film industry like he wanted. They believed that he should strive for a more practical occupation like his sisters before him, but they eventually turned around on the idea after their daughters convinced them to be more supporting of Lucas's interests and began to encourage him and helped him pick up the skills he expressed an interest in learning, pushing him to be his best and to learn as much as he could, and going as far as to convert the basement of their house into Lucas's own personal workshop for his projects. On his 13th birthday, Lucas would receive a Canon XF305 camera as a birthday present from his sisters, who had pooled their funds together in order to get him it. Lucas was thrilled by his gift and quickly got to work trying to understand how to work it and started to research filming techniques so that he may eventually shoot his own independent movies. Eventually. Lucas was enrolled into George Hunter High School, and by that time he was ready to begin trying to make his various film ideas a reality. Unfortunately he had a few problems, most notably a lack of people willing to assist him. He had friends, but not ones with the skills he needed for his projects and very few of them expressed an interest or ability to act, and didn't really know much about anyone else in the school. To this end resolved to improve upon his social status within the school and began interacting with people he normally wouldn't have gone out of his way to talk to, attended whatever parties he could get an invite to, and joined the drama and film clubs as soon as he could. In the drama club he quickly made a place for himself with the backstage crew, feeling more in his element doing the backstage technical work than acting itself and has long since taken up the role of stage manager for school productions by the time senior year rolled around. While not an actor himself, Lucas would go out of his way to memorize the scripts of the stage productions, offering to help the actual actors practice for their role. He puts his costume and prop making skills to good use in the club, but he also kept an eye out for those he could potentially recruit to help him with his projects. In the film club he was able bring his passion for film to the forefront, eagerly discussing every aspect of film production and history, directors and actors, or just individual movies in general. He quickly made friends with members of the club, with some expressing an interest in assisting him in his projects. He would even make a ultimately successful run for the position of President of the film club in his senior year of high school. Eventually, he had all the people he needed to make his first movie and got to work creating it, and by the spring had came around he had finished his first short film. With a runtime clocking in at about twenty minutes, Lucas posted his short film titled Haunted By The Depths onto his YouTube channel "Abernathy Productions". Despite the amateur quality of the film it was generally well received online, much to Lucas's joy. Over the years Lucas would create more short films, improving in quality with each new film and then post them onto YouTube, then later posting vlogs about the productions of his films or reviews of movies that he had gone and seen; over time building himself a small but loyal fanbase online. Towards the end of freshman year Lucas sought to try and further increase his standing among his peers by picking up drinking at a party in an attempt to seem cool. However, he tended to drink large quantities of alcohol whenever he drank, often to impress others, and eventually going from being an occasional indulgence to something that happened on a regular basis. It didn't take long for his parents to find out about his drinking once they caught onto it, and were less than pleased with him. Rationalizing that he was merely going through that period of his life where teens would start drinking, they came to an agreement with him that so long as he stayed out of trouble and didn't drive under the influence they would turn a blind eye to his underage drinking. When not at school or socializing, Lucas is more often than not working on his projects. He ambitiously sinks a significant amount of time into his craft, throwing himself totally into his work, often neglecting his own health, while only being driven by his burning desire to progress on his projects. This has led him to unintentionally lose a significant amount of weight, leading to his current lanky physique. During one such project in sophomore year he was researching art to find a suitably horrifying picture to use in his latest film idea, and discovered the works of the Spanish romantic painter Francisco Goya, and quickly became fascinated with the beautiful morbidity of Goya's Black Paintings. This quickly got Lucas interested in art in general, and soon he developed a love for it nearly on par with his love of film and horror. While they are supportive of Lucas's passion, his parents are often troubled by how casually he'll just neglect his own health and stepped in to ensure he is eating and sleeping properly, even ordering their household staff to keep an eye on him to make sure he is practicing better habits as they were worried about how much weight he's lost and his physical health in general. During his senior year he started dating his current girlfriend, Camille Bellegarde, towards the end of November, 2017. To date, his relationship with Camille is his longest lasting relationship and is still ongoing, largely in part to them being forthright with each other and Camille being generally low maintenance, not placing demands or expectations on him. This has, of course, made Lucas care greatly about his relationship with Camille and is genuinely happy being with her. Around this Lucas also began planning for his most ambitious film project yet; a feature length film that he tended to create before he graduates high school. In early 2018, he recruited a cast and crew for his film Witch Death Cult and finished filming a week before the school trip. Currently the film remains unreleased and intends to release it once he has returned home from the trip. Lucas is someone who tries to get along with most people, being rather easygoing and casual with most people, and it is generally pretty difficult to rile him up. He is rather popular in school as a result, having a wide network of friends and acquaintances from various social circles around the school. While he is part of the popular crowd, he is often considered one of the more approachable popular kids at school due to his friendly demeanor, willingness to hang around those considered less popular, and generally avoids gossiping. While often casual to most, once he gets talking about something that interests him he becomes rather excitable, often talking at length very eloquently and analytically on the subject at hand to whomever he is conversing with at the moment. He also has an excellent memory for movies, remembering quotes, release dates, actors and directors, and in some cases can recite entire movies from beginning to end. He has become more open with his love of horror since entering high school but he still tends to be reserved about it, but will happily express idea if someone should show an interest. Lucas became notorious for being rather flirtatious with women since entering high school and is considered something of a ladies man, hooking up with and dating a significant number of girls throughout his high school career. These relationships tend not to last very long as Lucas has some trouble trying to maintain a serious relationship and he is never really bothered when a relationship ends and is quick to move on. However, this has left many the impression that he is a womanizer; a reputation he is less than pleased to have and is genuinely upset if it starts affecting his relationships, but has made no real effort to improve. Since dating Camille he feels his luck has finally changed and that he'll hopefully shake off his reputation. He still has a habit of flirting with random women he is attracted to but he is very open about this to Camille since he feels the need to be honest with her. Academically, Lucas is best characterized as brilliant, but lazy. His grades tend to either be poor or just well enough to ensure that he passes. This has less to do with him not understanding the subject matter and more of a lack of interest and doesn't put in the effort unless he is genuinely interested. Classes like drama and electives such as film and sewing get his full attention and he is able to pass them effortlessly most of the time, while slacking in just about everything else. The one class he does poorly in general is PE as he is not in the best physical shape. This lackadaisical approach to his school work has caused him to butt heads with his parents more than once, often with them pressuring him into studying. He usually gets a rather generous allowance from his parents every week but has a habit of burning through it quickly as he sinks it into his projects, as such he is nearly always broke. To earn some money for himself he markets his costume and prop making skills to his fellow classmates, offering to make them custom outfits or items for just the right price. Unfortunately depending on the order he tends to charge a high rate that the less affluent kids can't afford, so his clientele is rather limited to who can afford him. Those that can afford him will more often than not vouch for his skill and more than agree that his work is well worth the price. Currently he is debating whether or not he should pursue film school once he graduates, but hasn't firmly decided on it or not. Advantages: Lucas is an intelligent and analytical person, and due to his hobbies Lucas has developed a keen eye for detail and excellent organizational and interpersonal skills. He is also quite charismatic and in rather high social standing among his peers, with many friends and acquaintances and very few enemies. Disadvantages: Lucas isn't exactly the most physically fit individual and he is considered out of shape, with his drinking and occasionally neglecting his own physical needs not helping matters. While friendly and well liked, at times Lucas can come off as insincere whether he means to or not and this can make him seem untrustworthy. Designated Number: Male student No. 025 --- Designated Weapon: Mossberg 500 Conclusion: I got a 12 gauge Mossberg to pump up your chest. Have you gasping for air after that shell hit your vest. Fear me like you fear god cause I bring death. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by TheLordOfAwesome. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'TheLordOfAwesome '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Mossberg 500 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Lucas began cramped into a stall in the stables, he was musing on the morbidity of his situation, and wondering about his family and his girlfriend. Realizing he was trapped by people already in stables he came out with his gun ready, shouting. Camilla Bell quickly lost her nerve but Max Rudolph stood up to him, prompting confusion from Lucas until he stood down, surprised his gun didn't work and admitting he had no intention to come to blows. Conflict averted they began to tersely discuss, Lucas pointed out how fear was likely causing other situations to go worse than their own, when Max and Camilla brought up the possibility while they exchanged names. He flirted a bit playfully with Camilla- reminiscent of their former lives- and was quick to come to a conclusion about what he wanted to do, also leaving a quick message home. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Fear and horror had always been favorite subjects of mine, and doing some looking around it became rather clear to me that most choices people make are based, in some capacity, on fears."'' - His answer to Max's question about other's motives to violence. Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Lucas, in chronological order: The Past: *Writer's Block V7 Pregame: *A Beautiful Mind *on a quick sick rampage *Risky Business *The Plan Unfolds *The Final Project Prom: *The Safe Word's Jason Takes Manhattan *Prom Night The Trip: *Room 714: Den of the Nerds V7: * Bloom Nobly, in a Transient Life *http://sotfmini.com/SurvivalOfTheFittest/viewtopic.php?f=524&t=6291[] *Unbreakable *Who Can Stay The Bottles Of Heaven? *DXXM *Le Manoir du Diable *I'm So Fucking Grateful Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucas Abernathy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students